


semi-sweet

by souptime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Stalking, how lovely, sorry not sorry yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souptime/pseuds/souptime
Summary: everyone has their secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy!! i hope yall enjoy this even though it sucks haha;; 
> 
> this was inspired by a manhua called "similar terms", i really recommend it!

He could hear them. The soft footsteps trailing behind him at a rushed pace. He didn’t stop walking, didn’t even increase his speed. He was intrigued, to say the least. What did this guy have to do with him? Regardless of why he was being followed, he was excited to catch his stalker. It would be quite an event, to say the least. Eventually, he reached his apartment complex, and as he was going up the stairs-

 

_ THUNK! _

 

He turned around slowly, peering down at the fallen man before him. He had his hood up over his head and a mask to obscure half of his face. He looked panicked and scared, and he began to scramble away. Before he could get away, though, the victim of his stalking held him up by his collar with one hand and ripped his mask of with the other. Once he got a good look at his face, he smirked. 

 

“Kwon Soonyoung, was it?” He could see the boy visibly flinch at the sound of his name. This only made him tighten his grip on his stalker. “Why are you following me? Hm?”

 

The boy trembled and began to sweat nervously. “Junhui, please, let me go,” he pleaded, his voice cracking from fear. The begging only made Junhui angry, and he pulled Soonyoung closer to him. He scowled and grabbed onto his arm, digging his fingernails into the flesh.

 

“You think I’m gonna let you go that easily?” He growled, his eyes growing darker than before. A street light flickered in the distance, illuminating his sharp features for only a second. Soonyoung exhaled shakily, not sure what to expect from the man who he’d been infatuated with since day one. He couldn’t lie; he’d wanted this. He wanted to get caught like this, just the two of them. A crooked smile formed on his round face, and he gazed straight into the abyss that was Junhui’s eyes.

 

The said man snorted in amusement and began to drag Soonyoung up the stairs, causing the stalker to yelp in surprise. Junhui could hardly suppress his smirk at the weak sound; he felt a surge of power from just one noise. 

 

Eventually, they reached his door, and he opened it hastily, wasting no time with locking the door behind him as he entered. He threw his stalker on the ground, his face showing no distinctive emotion. He could see Soonyoung’s eyes dart around the room anxiously. Junhui took one step forward, two, three. He stopped once he was right in front of Soonyoung, and without a word, he got on his knees and pushed his victim flat on his back. He then climbed on top of him, straddling him and pinning his hands above his head. Soonyoung whimpered, and Junhui smiled.

 

“What, are you wanting something?” He teased, rolling his hips down on Soonyoung’s, forcing a whine out of him. A small laugh fell from Junhui’s soft, pink lips, and the boy below him almost died right then and there. He nodded weakly, adrenaline running through him. Junhui leaned down so that their lips were almost touching, and he let his hot breath ghost over Soonyoung’s mouth.

 

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered, his voice dropping an octave. Suddenly, Soonyoung pulled something out of his pocket and stuck it into Junhui’s neck-

 

“You.”

 

Then, everything went dark.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Junhui woke up on his bed, sunlight filtering through his curtain. He went to stretch, then realized he couldn’t; he was completely frozen. Panic hit him like a wave and he tried with all his might to move, even just a little bit, but all attempts were futile.

 

“Shit,” he hissed, looking around for any signs of his attacker. He was about to give up when he heard the door click open. In came Soonyoung, with only towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was dripping with water, so Junhui assumed that he had just taken a shower. He smiled and approached the bed; Junhui had to admit, he was pretty good-looking. The stalker sat on the edge of the bed, his hand resting on his victims arm. The boy flinched at the contact and stared Soonyoung down, eyes uneasy and untrusting.

 

“Sorry I had to do this,” he began, his voice barely above a whisper. “I couldn’t take the risk of you not cooperating.” He laughed a bit. “Is it uncomfortable? You seem like the type who likes to be in charge, so this must be pretty irritating, huh?”

 

Junhui simply scowled and averted his eyes. “What do you need my cooperation with?” His voice had a sharp edge to it, and not the same sexy edge he had a while back. It was filled with true distrust and dislike; Soonyoung didn’t seem to mind though, as he only smiled and leaned down to Junhui’s ear.

 

“I want you to fuck me,” he murmured in a sultry voice that sent chills down his victims spine. Junhui, in fear of being hurt, nodded slowly, taking deep breaths to prepare himself. He could feel Soonyoung smile against his earlobe before he stood up and discarded his towel.

 

“Well, then, let’s get started, shall we?”

 

\----------------------------------

 

How many hours had it been? Three? Six? Junhui stop counting after the first hour. All he knew was that he had been here for ages. Soonyoung pleasured him constantly, only stopping when he needed a break. Truthfully, Junhui felt good; even if this was his stalker, he couldn’t help but feel arousal from his beautiful face and sexy body. 

 

Now, they laid side-by-side, breathing heavily. Junhui could tell feeling was slowly coming back into his body, but he didn’t dare move; the last thing we wanted was a serious injury. Who knew what Soonyoung was capable of? He closed his eyes and began to slow his breaths, exhaustion catching up to him. Cumming so many times in just a few hours was seriously taking a toll on his body. Soonyoung, on the other hand, was still full of energy-- he had only released twice. Despite his boundless energy, he could sense Junhui’s sleepiness and snuggled up to him, running a hand through his hair comfortingly. The older could feel himself slowly drifting to sleep, and right before the darkness claimed him, a thought crossed his mind.

 

_ Maybe being with him isn’t too bad? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgiveness.

“Junnie, baby, wake up~”

 

He opened his eyes slowly and reached up to rub them. Wait. He could move..? Junhui suddenly shot up into a sitting position, the blanket that previously covered him falling from his shoulders. His eyes darted around the room until they fell on Soonyoung. He simply stared at the boy as he smiled, seemingly calm. 

 

“Did you sleep okay?” He asked, to which Junhui replied with a nod. His smile grew wider and he sat down on the bed, crossing his legs.  _ Cute, _ Junhui thought, before shaking the the thought out of his head. 

 

“I’m going to leave today,” he announced. His victims eyes widened in shock; was he really leaving so soon? He stayed silent and waited for him to continue. “I hope we can keep this a little secret between us. Can you do that for me?”

 

“Wait,” Junhui croaked, his voice hoarse from moaning. Soonyoung looked at him with questioning, yet eager eyes. Junhui cleared his throat before speaking again. “If… If you would stay, I-”

 

He didn’t have time to finish, as he was tackled by Soonyoung. The smaller boys arms wrapped around Junhui’s neck, pulling him into a warm embrace. 

 

“I’d love to stay, Junnie, you know I would!”

 

A small smile found its way onto the handsome boys face. He hugged his stalker back gently.

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

\----------------------------------

 

It was early in the morning, maybe around 3 AM. Soonyoung had decided to explore the apartment he would be living in from now on. After much quiet tip-toeing, he came across a locked room. Thankfully, it had a thumbturn lock, so he could pick it easily. When he was done, the door creaked open, revealing a completely dark room. As soon as Soonyoung stepped into the darkness, a chill ran down his spine. This room was so much colder that the rest of the house, and it made him uneasy. With cautious steps, he traveled farther into the mysterious room. After a few steps, he was able to find a cord that turned on the lights. He tugged on it, and the room suddenly came to life. There were three freezers lined along the back wall, along with a tall cabinet. 

 

Soonyoung finally got the feeling that he shouldn’t be here. Junhui hadn’t told him about this room, and surely there must be a reason for that. Still, he allowed his curiosity to get the better of him. He approached the middle freezer carefully, anxiety gnawing at his stomach. When he eventually reached the freezer, and outstretched his hand to grab the handle-

 

“What are you doing?”

 

The scratchy voice made him jump and spin around hastily, hand still gripping the freezer. Standing before him was Junhui, hair an utter mess. He had probably just woke up, judging by his half-lidded eyes and slow movements. Soonyoung smiled nervously and tried his best to look casual.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” His voice was light, per usual, but it had a feeling of unease hidden in it. Junhui didn’t respond, but just took a few steps closer to his lover.

 

“I asked you a question,” he muttered, his voice deep and gruff. Soonyoung felt his heart skip a beat at the tone of his voice, but he dismissed it for the time being.

 

“I was just exploring your place, I guess.” He averted his eyes to the ground and shifted his position; the atmosphere was becoming a bit uncomfortable.

 

Junhui let out a low growl and bolted to the younger, spinning him around and pulling his arm behind his back. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

 

“Open the freezer, Soonyoung.”

 

The said boy was frozen with fear. He had never seen Junhui this aggressive, not even on the day he was caught. He could feel the negative aura around him infecting the air. Gulping, he stayed still, not sure what he wanted at this point. Junhui must not have liked this, as he pulled harder on Soonyoung’s arm; was that a popping sound he heard?

 

“Open the fucking freezer, god dammit!” His voice was filled with malice and anger, and it made his lover terrified. What was this intense feeling of bloodlust..? Still, despite his fear, he slowly opened the freezer. A puff of cold air blasted him in the face, causing him to close his eyes. When he opened them again, he wished he hadn’t.

 

In the freezer laid a small body, about the size of a young teenager. He still had his clothes on, and if the smell of death wasn’t wafting out of the box, he would’ve thought he was alive. The cold must have preserved him well.

 

“Isn’t my brother handsome?” Junhui asked quietly, loosening his grip on Soonyoungs arm. He had no choice but to nod, his eyes never leaving the dead boy. He knew that Junhui lost his family quite a while ago, but who knew that his brother was here the whole time? Chills rolled down his spine at the thought.

 

“So,” the other began, wrapping one arm around Soonyoung’s shoulder, “do you still love me?”

 

There was a long pause before Soonyoung spoke again.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I do.”

 

“Do you mean it?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

\----------------------------------

“Junnie, join my in the kitchen, please!”

 

The sweet smell of cookies drifted throughout the apartment, and it made Junhui ridiculously hungry. He rose from his bed at the call and padded to the kitchen. Standing in front of the oven was Soonyoung, wearing a cute pink apron with small cartoon animals all over it. His lover smiled and walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Soonyoung reached his arm behind him and waved a cookie in front of Junhui’s mouth, beckoning for him to eat it. With a small laugh, he took a bite of the warm cookie. It wasn’t too sweet, just the way he liked it. After he finished his bite, he nuzzled into his boyfriend's’ neck.

 

“Hey, what did you make those cookies with?”

 

“Semi-sweet chocolate, my love.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall enjoyed this! sorry the ending was so shitty;;;

**Author's Note:**

> please look forward to new chapters on "dont stop this healing"!!! ily!!


End file.
